battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nekoluga (Uber Rare Cat)
Nekoluga '''is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during Tales of the Nekoluga event. The first uber with uber range, True form greatly increases his attack power and gives him the ability to stop any non-Metal enemy. Cat Evolves into '''Unknown Cat/Kesalan Pasalan '''at level 10. Evolves into '''Ultralan Pasalan at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros * 100% chance to knockback all enemies except Metal Enemies. * Enormous range, outranged every Non-Ubers except Nerd Cat. * True form can 100% Freeze all enemies except Metal enemies. *Great damage Cons * Mediocre health * Movement speed and attack rate are slow. * Super long cooldown. Strategies/Usage * Unknown Cat/Kesalan Pasalan is an excellent support unit, able to stall the advance of many enemies. Using and protecting him well will result in him being able to throw massive punches that send enemies flying. * Do note, however, that Unknown Cat/Kesalan Pasalan is fragile compared to other Ubers. You'll regret if you don't protect him properly, such as with a steady stream of Eraser Cats and Crazed Walls. * He can be also used to slowly destroy the enemy's base, if you're able to keep the position. * His true form increases his aggressive side. By knocking back then stopping the movement of the enemies, he will allow you to progress further towards the enemy's base. His increased attack power lets him clear annoying peons within a very long range. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A small cat-like alien life-form with a weird-cat-heat form with dark, scary eyes. Slow in movement and weak in stamina, attack and reach. *Evolved Form: Huge and tall skeletal life-form, with massive arms, cat ears, and the same head, but just a little bit different. Slow, but has good reach. *True Form: Similar to Evolved Form, but with horns, and his chest now has a gem in the center. Attack style is also the same as Evolved Form, but the punch creates a small explosion. Trivia * Nekoluga is inspired by a similarly mysterious organism of the same name, the ケサランパサラン. * The Japanese Evolved form name is "Kesalan Pasalan" but it was changed in the English update. * Unknown Cat is so tall that, when evolving it into Ultralan Pasalan, you will not see any changes at the evolve screen. * Nekoluga is the first Uber ever added to the game and is also the first Unit to come with 100% abilities. * According to his design, name and description, Ultralan Pasalan is referred to a kid-loved Japanese Fictional Gigantic Masked Hero, Ultraman. However, his attack animation shows no similarities with that hero. Gallery Nekoluga desc.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Unknown Cat desc.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) ultralanpasalandescription.png|True form description (EN) Nekoruga img01.jpg|Single Rare Capsule event of Nekoluga Nekoluga Attack Animation.gif|Nekoluga's attack animation Unknown Cat Attack Animation.gif|Unknown Cat's attack animation ultralanpasalanattackanimation.gif|Ultralan Pasalan's attack animation NekolugaEvolve.gif|You can't see any changes when Nekoluga evolves. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/035.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%a5%eb%a5%ac ---- Units Release Order: '<< Kotatsu Cat | Nerd Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-White Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Anti-Zombie Cats